Media productions typically use dependency graphs to render, animate, or otherwise describe a scene in an animation. Dependency graphs can include a system of interconnected nodes that perform computations on input data, such as input attributes, and produce output data, such as output attributes. A node may have multiple input attributes and multiple output attributes, as well as other attributes.
As media productions create increasingly realistic animations, the complexity of and number of nodes in dependency graphs used to support these animations increases significantly. As a result, the time and computational resources required to evaluate dependency graphs increases as well. Accordingly, there is a need to more efficient dependency graph evaluation.